


I trust you

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Bitting, Other, They/them pronouns for X (rockman, X had the female part this time, being vague about everything is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: We shouldn't be doing this here, we should be doing something productive X thought.There were many different task the two hunters could be doing that wasn't eachother…Yes love is important and spending time with Zero is important but work was a little more important.X could easily stop the hunter who was fumbling with their lower body armor and call this whole thing off making both wait until later tonight to really get vigorous, but they couldn't bring themself to get out of the firm grip he had on their hips. (which by the way wasn't a bad thing the more it went on like this.)
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 8





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this is good because that's the old part and part of this is not so good because I added onto it when I wasn't in the mood for it

We shouldn't be doing this here, we should be doing something productive X thought.

There were many different task the two hunters could be doing that wasn't eachother…

Yes love is important and spending time with Zero is important but work was a little more important.

X could easily stop the hunter who was fumbling with their lower body armor and call this whole thing off making both wait until later tonight to really get vigorous, but they couldn't bring themself to get out of the firm grip he had on their hips. (which by the way wasn't a bad thing the more it went on like this.)

He pressed himself into X they knew he enjoyed watching them struggle in his grasp, it was as if Zero was the literal hunter and they was his prey.

Meek little blue mouse, hot and bothered by a few sweet kisses to the neck… how embarrassing X must look right now.  
  
X was pushed against the wall yearning for when he would claim them in the only way he knew was right. The way they both had been doing sense the department of his partners late girlfriend.

It wasn't the proudest thing for X to have ever done but after his flower left that made a opening in Zero's heart for X to mend. for X to belong in. Zero loved X very much, it had actually taken months almost a year before he could.. love X in a way that was physically pleasurable.

“ah…Zee-roo…”

He broke the skin on their neck replacing the bite with kisses. X's bottom armor hit the floor below their legs. Finally!

“be patient,” A chase kiss on the cheek. “I'm getting there.”

“hurry up, we shouldn't even be doing this here anyway.”

X complained more from lack of object between their legs than anything else, they really wanted it despite how much they pushed him away earlier.

His hand caressed X's thighs, raking his nails up to the sensitive part between their legs.

“you were the one who didn't wanna do this,” finger slid into their private lower part, two fingers poking and curling up into their wet cave. “so i don't wanna hear you complain any further.”

X practice patiences on a day-to-day basis but this was ridiculous. They were fighting with themself over how fast or slow he should be doing this, they shouldn't be doing this. X couldn't think with his fingers so far up _there-_

“Zero please!”

They bit their lip to try and avoid a loud overly sexual sound.

“fine.”

He removed his wet fingers stuffing them into his mouth to suckl on. Locking eyes with X, they shuddered and heat build up in their cheeks from the action. Zero has had his mouth down their before but today wasn't that kind of day.

“hands on the wall.” he instructed.

As if X body moved on its own after the command, backside raised just enough for lewd things to be seen from below.

Zero pat X on the back saying something stupid as if X were a dog and a playful _shut up_ was thrown his way with laughter.

They was ready for Zero, X was exposed for him, and eager for their partner to do with them however he desired.

“I'm…coming in.”

The object being Zero went in slow and easy from their moist heat, when he pulled out just to push back in X body hugged him and clung to him on his way out.

“yes.” X purred.

The blue robot bit their lip and closed their eyes. This was nice, not to fast not to low just a regular pace.

“glad you feel good.” he cooed in their ear.

Zero rested his chin on X shoulder hugging them from behind doing his deed. They nod their head not one for talk during intimate events such as these, X would usually just try and keep quiet whenever both hunters got together like this. X was a little embarrassed of the sounds they made and he knew it so they always wondered why he talk to them during sex other than the appeal.

“how's this.”

He pushed himself in deep this time only half way pulling out and stuffing himself back in watching X for a reaction.

X mouth was gape, barely hanging onto the reality of: if you scream the other hunters in this building will come to your distress signal and find you. (Which is not hot in the slightest.)

“talk to me X, let me hear you.”

He was doing it on purpose, whipping his hips into them so forcefully fast, causing them to go crazy.

“ahh- Zero s-slow down! Someone will…someone will hear–”

He started thrusting his hips into X with more aggression growling and grunting behind his teeth. X was breathless gasping for the air that never met their artificial lungs.

“…oh god…yes!”

He must have just recharged to full battery for this cause it doesn't feel like he was gonna be stopping any time soon. 

“Beautiful! Sing for me just like that.” he grunted.

His hand held them in place to keep himself a sturdy pace hitting that bundle of wires that made X go crazy every time he did it.

X was pushed against the hard wall only making small noisy pleasurable sounds to feed Zero's ear cause thats the only thing they could do, anything else would require energy X didn't have.

If they were trying to get away from him it wouldn't be so easy. (Not that X was planning on going anywhere soon. Or today for that matter.)

“I'm…ahh…almost….hmm….there X.”

The data transfer of liquids was something reploids could do. spit, blood, and tears if the reploid had them could be transferred via the taste buds in the reploid mouth to see how the other was doing. A simple kiss could tell you how a reploid felt before they even told you anything.

“i…i want it…give it to me.” X own voice felt very tiny to them, the only sound besides moaning X could get out was whispers. They weren't seductive like Zero's but just enough to communicate.

“X!”

Ah, there it was the flow of lubricant transferring from Zero to X, data was being sent into their lower regents telling them he was done. At least that's what they thought when he pushed himself in all the way, god he's almost a bit much for the blue bot to handle, he doesn't pull himself out in fact he's still hard.

X felt his eyes gazing at them with want and desire. Wouldn't you know they were right, he was looking at them.

Hasn't he had his fill already? _No he says_ with his stare _I'm not done with you yet._

He buries himself in slowly earning him the throaty gasp he was looking for, that one couldn't be held in nether could the rest after that he was starting a new pace of rough thrusting and all X could do was hang claw at the hallway of hunter base arching their back just a little bit to try and reach him.

_It's just too much!_

X wasn't as needy as the latter was Zero required more love and affection than the average reploid due to his lack of, he never experienced these things before and a willing X was ready to give it to him by being his punching-bag and letting him release himself upon them.

He bit down on their neck _deeper. Deeper. DEEPER_. X could feel a short circuit about to happen but it never did cause Zero knew what he was doing, he knew the reploid body better than most thought he did. He kept them on that half way point of danger, X knew he wouldn't hurt them and this action took alot of trust on their part to even let Zero put them in this position.

But X loved him and love makes you do crazy stuff sometimes.

Their eyes fluttered between awake and passing into sleep mode, it really was too much for the smaller robot to handle. A whisper of his name was all X could manage when he quickened his thrust hitting X's core with violent intent and they knew why, he wanted to hear them.

He wanted to hear X voice, no doubt he got it when his canines sank into their back at the same pace of his man-made. Coolant filled X this time mixing with the lubricant already settled inside them he pulled X in for a hug thrusting deep and groaning from the release.

“thanks for...for trusting me.” he said licking their ear giving it a soft kiss.

“i don't have a choice do i?” that one was sent over the private channel the two shared because X couldn't speak right now, their voice box was so horse and glitched from screaming this way of communication was the only way of letting him know X was fine. (Mostly)


End file.
